The Rabbit Hole
by CCangel
Summary: Regina gets into a fight with Robin and goes to The Rabbit Hole. She sees Jefferson there and sparks fly. Outlaw Queen/Mad Queen. One shot.


The Rabbit Hole

Regina walked into the Rabbit Hole wanting to blow off steam. She rarely frequented this place but for one night she wanted to get drunk and just forget all her troubles. Troubles in the form of Robin. They had a fight and she was so pissed that she walked out of his apartment.

She walked to the bar and sat. The bartender looked bewildered. "Are you going to serve me?" she snapped.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Vodka," she said. She saw him prepare it and slide it to her.

"What are you doing here your majesty?" she heard behind her.

"Go away," she muttered. She felt him against her back much to her annoyance.

"You wouldn't turn away an old friend," he whispered in her ear causing her to shudder.

"Jefferson," she growled. She could imagine the insufferable smirk on his face. "Go…away…now."

"Or what?" he asked.

"I'll set you on fire," she threatened.

"And get charged for destroying public property, reckless endangerment and attempted murder…I don't see you doing it," he argued sitting next to her.

She narrowed her eyes as she turned her head. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know why you are in this bar. This place is too low class for someone of your fine taste," he said.

"Not that it's any of your business but I need to get away," she said.

"With," he sniffed the glass, "Vodka." She snatched it back and drank it.

"Another," she yelled to the bartender. He watched her in amusement.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she heard him laugh.

"I remember you being drunk only one other time in your life," he said.

Regina closed her eyes at the memory. It was the night of her birthday and Leopold had gone to bed early and she went out to a tavern. He was there and then…she forced the memory out.

"Don't remind me. I was clearly upset and you were just there," she said downplaying the night's events.

He chuckled and scooted closer. "May I remind you that I was trying to be the perfect gentleman but you had other things I mind? Not that I minded at all."

She saw his eyes darken as he replayed the memories. She put up her mask. "You weren't that spectacular anyway. I've had better company." She left the bar and walked over to the juke box.

She searched for songs to play when Jefferson hit a button. "Dance with me," he said. He grabbed her wrist dragging her to the middle of the floor.

She stood there not moving. He arched an eyebrow. "The Queen is scared to dance. Afraid I will outshine you," he challenged.

He was pleased with himself when she placed her arms on his shoulders and started to move. He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer. She smiled wickedly at his actions.

"Dear Jefferson, I'd be careful if I were you," she teased.

"Careful? I stopped being careful when I met you," he replied before spinning her around. He tightened his grip around her waist moving his hand slowly to her butt.

She moved his hand turning around and rubbed up against him throwing her head back on his shoulder. They didn't even realize people were watching out of amusement and shock.

"People are staring my queen," Jefferson whispered.

"Let them," she said. "Who cares?"

Jefferson chuckled. "Let's give them a show. What do you say?"

"I like the way you think," she said facing him again. They danced more provocatively and Regina couldn't help but feel all the old feelings she long forgotten.

"We should go back to the bar," she suggested. They ordered more drinks and soon played some pool.

Jefferson raked his eyes over her body as she leaned forward. She caught him staring.

"See something you like Jefferson?" she teased.

"I do admire beautiful things," he said.

"I'm taken dear," she responded shooting the balls. He sat on the edge of the table and leaned forward.

"That's never stopped you before," he said with a glint in his eye. She stood up playfully.

"Different time," she said. "Now move out of my way." He grabbed the cue stick from her.

"Let a pro show you how it's done," he said. He finished playing and put up the cue stick. She slowly clapped her hands as he bowed before her.

"Such praise. I'm honored," he said.

She laughed. "As a reward, you can take me home." They walked out and Regina stumbled a bit. He caught her bracing them against the wall.

"There she is," David said getting Robin's attention. He sighed at seeing her with Jefferson. He glanced over at Robin who was seeing red.

"Robin, wait. It might not be what you think it is," David warned.

"That bloody idiot has his hands all over Regina," he growled walking forward. David stepped in front of him.

"Let me handle this," David said. He walked toward the pair.

"Regina. Jefferson," he called out.

Jefferson looked his way. "Isn't it the noble prince?"

Regina laughed as he made a dramatic bow. "Excuse him David. He's being an idiot like always."

"You're drunk," David said. "We will take you home."

"We?" Regina asked.

"We," Robin interjected. Her head snapped up.

"Archer. I didn't see you there. Jefferson and I were having way too much fun."

"Regina, let's go," he said approaching her but she moved closer to Jefferson.

"I'm fine right where I am," she said.

Jefferson pulled her closer. "Yes archer. I believe my queen has stated her wishes."

"Your queen?" Robin yelled. "If you don't let her go-

"What? Shoot me with your imaginary bow and arrows right now," he taunted enjoying himself.

"Alright, that's enough," David said intervening to stop the growing tension. He grabbed Regina's hand pulling her but she tried to stand still only to fall on her behind.

Robin got to her before Jefferson did and helped her up. He moved her toward Robin. Then he rounded on Jefferson. "I'm going to kill you."

"For offering to take Regina home. Although my home would have been the preferred choice. So much I can show her."

Robin grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "You shut your mouth!"

He laughed. "If only it was Regina doing this. I remember that one time…she was rather dominating."

Robin went for his throat but felt a pair of arms grab him. "He's not worth it! Regina is in the car. Come on," David yelled.

He dragged Robin to his vehicle and got in. He drove to Robin's apartment and Robin carried her in. He laid her on the bed.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair. "This my fault."

"How?" David whispered.

"We got into a fight about our relationship. We said things and she stormed out," he said.

"I'm sure nothing happened," David said.

"It better not have or he's a dead man," Robin said.

David chuckled. "Good night."

"Good night," he said letting David out. He walked back into the bedroom to see Regina still passed out. He took off her shoes and placed them in the corner. He slept on the couch.

Regina woke up slightly hangover. She knew she was in Robin's apartment but she didn't know how. She went to the bathroom and washed her face.

She walked out into the living room to find Robin drinking coffee out of a mug. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," she said slowly walking to the kitchen table and taking a seat. "How did I get here?"

"David and I brought you here," he said firmly.

She had a confused look on her face. Then the night's events dawned on her. "Jefferson."

"Yes…Jefferson," he clipped.

"Nothing happened," she reassured him. Robin fidgeted in his seat.

"No doubt he wanted something to happen. He was too proud boasting about his time with you. Was he lying?"

She bit her lip. "No," she said quietly. "We had one night and a few more after that. It was nothing serious."

He nodded. "You weren't in love?"

"No," she said scoffing at the idea. "There was only one and then you came along. I'm sorry for storming out. I got scared about you wanting to move in."

He waved his hand dismissively. "We can talk about that later."

She smiled. "I should get home."

"I'll drive you," he offered.

"No. I rather walk…alone," she said. She got up and kissed his cheek. "See you soon."

She got home and changed. Then she went over to Jefferson's. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Regina," he said.

"Jefferson," she said as she walked in.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"Fighting a hangover. I can't believe we did what we did last night."

"But you had fun," he argued. She smiled despite herself.

"I did. I guess the evening wasn't that bad. But did you have to taunt Robin about our exploits?"

"It was harmless," he said.

She snorted. "You just wanted to get underneath his skin. Why?"

"Honestly, to test him. See if he was willing to fight for you. You deserve that. It's more than what I ever did," he said.

Regina stood there not knowing what to say other than thank you.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked.

"It's just after everything we've been through…I thought you despised me."

"I did but I have what I want now and so do you. I remember the days when you were not so-

"Evil," she finished.

"Broken and lost," he corrected. "I hope I was able to bring some happiness if only for a moment."

"You did," she said. "One of the best memories as queen. I should go now." She walked toward the door and glanced over her shoulder. "You weren't the worst company Jefferson."

He bowed again causing her to smirk. "Goodbye Jefferson."

"Goodbye Regina."


End file.
